Dawn Of Love
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: Algumas coisas não podem ser explicadas e sim vividas e não renegadas. Talvez o amor seja uma delas... Marin & Aioria.


_Nome da fic: _

_**Genero: **Romance_

_**Shipper**: Marin e Aioria_

_**Anime**: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco_

_N/A:** Os CAV não me pertencem. **_

_**Fic sem fins lucrativos**_

**_Shortfic/ SongFic_**

_**Aconselhado a maiores de 16 Anos!**_

_Resumo: Algumas coisas não podem ser explicadas e sim vividas e não renegadas. Talvez o amor seja uma delas...Marin e Aioria._

_**Capitulo Único**_

"**_...Eu gostaria de ser um anjo_**

_**Por um momento de amor**_

**_Eu gostaria de ser o seu anjo hoje..."_**

_(I wish I had an angel – Nightwish(Traduzido)_

_**  
**_

Era sempre assim, treinar, treinar. Mesmo em tempos de paz, essa rotina não mudava. Descia sem pressa as escadarias das 12 casas. Olhando a vista que tinha. Mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, daquela manhã ensolarada ou do vento fresco que batia em seu rosto, muito menos de observar os templos vazios. Um sinal de que todos já estavam entretidos nos treinos.

Parou na entrada das 12 casas olhando para a direção da arena e passou a mãos nos cabelos. Cada vez mais tudo ficava difícil. Estar perto dela, olhar apenas nos seus olhos, não poder tocar seu rosto. _"Deuses!"_ Pensou irritado se dirigindo a arena.

**_Maybe it's intuition  
(Talvez seja intuição)  
But some things you just don't question  
(Mas algumas coisas não são questionadas)  
_**

Sentou-se nas arquibancadas vendo seus amigos treinando, outros apenas conversando e rindo. Mas ele não estava com cabeça para nada daquilo, porque só tinha uma coisa em sua cabeça, ela. Apenas ela. Desde a noite anterior habitava seus pensamentos. Definir o que sentia era simples _"Amor."_ Pensou sorrindo, mas logo o fazendo morrer. Como dizer a ela tudo que sentia, tudo que queria? Balançou a cabeça fechando os olhos e apenas recordando.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estava caminhando sem direção, quando ouvira um barulho próximo. Virou-se e pos se a caminhar na direção de tal barulho. Foi quando a viu..Linda a luz da lua, treinando socos e pontapés numa arvore. Isso era algo que sempre admirara. A força, coragem dela. E outra coisa que o encantava, o jeito nobre e delicado que esta tentava em vão esconder._

_Continuou a olhando até que esta parou, parecia cansada. E o que veio a seguir mexeu com ele de uma forma que ele nunca imaginara, viu esta tirar a mascara delicadamente a segurando enquanto com a outra mão ela pegava um cantil para beber água. Não podia ver seu rosto esta estava virada para a arvore. Mas quando se virou.._

_- Marin..- Sussurrou espantando, sempre imaginara como seria o rosto dela, mas nunca o imaginara tão perfeito. Foi algo mais forte que ele. Algo que ele não mais podia controlar ou segurar, quando viu já caminhava em direção desta. Só parando quando viu ela abrir os olhos e os arregalar assustada com a presença do cavaleiro._

_- Aioria..- Falou Num misto de susto e timidez. Que nunca combinariam com aquela mulher forte e determinada que ela sempre apresentara ser aos demais. Mas para ele era apenas Marin..A amazona que ele vira crescer, que cresceu junto com ele. A amazona que tinha seu coração..._

_- Marin.. eu..- Disse a olhando e levantando a mão para lhe tocar a faze, vendo esta dar um passo para trás. – eu não sabia que estava aqui. – Falou a olhando._

_- Aioria..- Repetiu o olhando. E este viu ela fazer menção de recolocar a mascara mas foi mais rápido que ela. Segurou sua mão delicadamente._

_- Não faz isso...- Disse a olhando. Tocou a face dela com a mão livre vendo os olhos desta marejarem. – Eu sempre imaginei como seria seu rosto. E nada se compara ao que ele é. Tão linda..._

_-Não faça isso. Não é correto.- Falou numa voz fraca._

_- O que não é correto? Eu te amar? Você me amar? – Perguntou vendo o olhar surpreso. – Você sabe que nos amamos desde sempre. Porque foge de mim? Porque não me deixa cuidar de você? – Perguntou aproximando o rosto. – Marin..Eu sempre te amei..- Falou encostando os lábios nos dela. Sentindo esta ficar tensa. – Me desculpe. – murmurou com a testa encostada nesta._

_- Aioria..Não! – Disse se afastando e abrindo os olhos. Receio era isso que via neles, se arrependera do beijo e ao mesmo tempo ansiava por mais.- Não Podemos! Me esquece...- Disse saindo dali o deixando parado no mesmo lugar. Pela primeira vez a vira daquela forma, frágil e indecisa. E por mais impossível que pudesse parecer a amava mais._

_Olhou para a trilha que esta pegara, pensando se ela o perdoaria. Lembrou-se da lei das amazonas. Se ela o escolhesse matar ele aceitaria. Ele errara, Mas a amava como nunca. Suspirou olhando a lua única testemunha de seus atos inesperados. Fazendo uma prece em silencio para que esta iluminasse o caminho de Marin e a protegesse naquela noite. _

_Voltou pela trilha que viera e subiu as escadarias dos templos, todos já estavam dormindo. Ao entrar no seu se perguntou se um dia poderia tê-la ali com ele. Nas noites solitárias. Sorriu com tristeza...Talvez Nunca._

_- Boa Noite, Marin..- Murmurou ao vento antes de entrar em seu templo mergulhado em silencio..._

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK _**

- Ele está estranho...- Comentou Milo olhando Aioria que parecia perdido nos pensamentos.

- Ele sempre foi estranho. – Falou Mascara da Morte desviado de um Chute de Shura.

- Não mais que você.- Falou Shura rindo.

- É o amor..- Suspirou Afrodite vendo os cavaleiros olharem em sua direção. – Por favor essa expressão do Aioria tem Nome, armadura, e lugar para ser encontrado.

- Marin. – Disseram Mú e Aldebaran juntos.

- Exatamente! – Falou Afrodite.

- Aioria! AIORIA! – berrou Milo para espanto dos amigos, vendo o cavaleiro o olhar questionador.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Aioria saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Acho melhor você voltar pro seu templo. – Falou Milo o olhando e depois dando um sorriso. – Ou procurar certa pessoa, não? – Completou vendo o cavaleiro corar e ouvindo as risadas dos amigos.

- Ahh vamos lá Homem! Vai ficar ai pensando? Vá logo...- Falou Shura sorrindo.

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando. – Disse Aioria sério se levantando. – Não façam suposições do que não sabem. – Completou caminhado para fora da arena.

- Acho que ele se irritou..- Falou Aldebaran vendo a figura do cavaleiro de leão se distanciar com passos lentos porem largos.

- Não..- Disse Shaka que meditava tranqüilamente numa parte da arquibancada. – Ele já tomou sua decisão. Só espero que tenha sido uma boa decisão. – Falou voltando a meditar.

- Sabe as vezes ele me assombra..- Completou Milo olhando, e ouvindo os amigos rirem.

- Vamos voltar a treinar..- Disse Aldebaran estalando os dedos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Like in your eyes  
(Como em seus olhos)  
I see my future in an instant  
(Eu vejo meu futuro num instante)  
_**

Treino? Não queria saber de treino. Não naquela manhã ou tarde. E motivo? Era tão simples, mas esse ela teimava em esconder, camuflar. Escondia seus sentimentos como seu rosto. Tinha medo. Medo que toda muralha que construirá ao seu redor desmoronasse a qualquer momento. Mas sabia que pouco a pouco ela estava caindo aos pedaços.

Quando descobrira tal sentimento? Não sabia, talvez desde sempre. Foi algo que durante anos lutou contra, ignorando os olhares mais calorosos vindo dele. Ignorando ou melhor esquecendo da delicadeza e respeito que este sempre a tratara. Ou da calmaria que podia encontrar no fundo daqueles olhos tão acolhedores, tão amáveis..

Suspirou olhando pela janela, a manhã praticamente se arrastara, a noite então fora uma tortura interminável. Lembrar de tudo que ocorrera e pior! Sentir vontade de repetir tudo de novo. _"Covarde!"_ Sua mente lhe gritava a todo o momento e sabia era isso que era uma covarde por não assumir como ele seus sentimentos. Que eram tão claros e perceptíveis. Quantas vezes não ouvira gracinhas de companheiras de treinos? E estas sempre foram respondidas com o silencio ou um treinamento mais pesado.

- Aioria..- Falou olhando para o lado que levaria as doze casas. Voltou seus olhos para dentro de sua casa. Andando até o sofá e afundando neste. Não queria pensar em nada. Mas toda vez que fechava os olhos..- Droga! – Praguejou Irritada. Deitando –se no sofá e fechando os olhos, lutando contra as imagens que lhe vinham a mente..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Irmão do traidor! – Berravam ou falavam toda hora quando viam um garoto passar cabisbaixo. O conhecia irmão de Aioros, um homem nobre que mesmo Marin sendo tão nova sentia que nada contra o santuário ou Athena este fizera.._

_- Você não devia abaixar a cabeça a eles! – Falou Firme ao passar por este que se encontrava olhando a antiga fonte._

_- Você não sabe de nada! – Retrucou irritado a olhando. Ela se sentiu estranha ao olhar naqueles olhos antes amorosos agora tempestuosos no momento._

_- Eu sei o que é ser um Intrusa...Ou uma Estrangeira. Acredite é bem pior. – Falou sem o olhar. – Se você abaixar a cabeça, você está aceitando tudo que falam dele._

_- E em quem vou acreditar?_

_- Nas suas lembranças. Você no fundo sabe a verdade. – Falou se afastando._

_O que fora apenas um encontro ao acaso se tornou freqüente e ambos pós treinos se esbarravam pareciam que tinham o mesmo gosto por lugares tranqüilos onde pudessem pensar em paz, na verdade conversar ou apenas descansar sem dizer nenhum apalavra. Entendiam-se Pelo olhar._

_- Eu gosto de estar com você. – Murmurou um Aioria corado e a fazendo corar por trás da mascara. – O ruim é não poder ver seu rosto._

**_And there it goes  
(E lá se vai)  
I think I've found my best friend  
(Acho que encontrei minha melhor amiga)_**

_- As amazonas tem que usar mascara, é uma regra.- Falou tentando soar convincente a si mesma, e se lembrando da única forma dessa regra se quebrar.. Balançou a cabeça._

_- Eu sei das regras. Mas nunca em momento algum pensou na forma que você podia quebrá-la? – Perguntou a olhando e depois desviado os olhos para um outro ponto, sentido esta se levantar e a olhando com o canto dos olhos. _

_- Não há espaço na vida de uma amazona para laços amorosos a esse ponto. – Respondeu começando a se afastar, sentindo em como aquelas palavras eram vazias a ela, e pensando em como podiam ferir o cavaleiro. "É melhor assim".Pensou._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Andou pelas trilhas até chegar na vila onde as amazonas moravam, só em ultima hipótese os cavaleiros iam lá, afinal ali era o refugio destas. Andou pelas trilhas ao redor vendo distante da vila uma casa. _"Marin"_ Pensou continuando a andar até esta. Onde parou na porta respirando fundo antes de bater nesta. O que fez uma, duas, três vezes. E nenhuma resposta teve. _"Será que.."_ Se perguntou alarmado temendo que esta tivesse ido embora do Santuário. Forçou a porta vendo que esta se encontrava apenas encostada e entrou observando o local. Simples, mas muito bem cuidado.

Foi quando seus olhos pousaram no sofá, vendo ali ela adormecida desta vez com a maldita mascara como ele sempre pensara. Como uma pessoa tão bela podia se esconder atrás daquilo? Era o que se perguntava.

**_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
(Sei que pode parecer um tanto louco)  
But I believe  
(Mas eu acredito)  
_**

Aproximou-se dela devagar, não querendo despertá-la e lhe tocou delicadamente os cabelos antes de aproximar e depositar um suave beijo nestes, sentindo o aroma que eles tinham. Foi quando sentiu esta se mexer e quando olhou esta o encarava com os olhos arregalados antes de pular do sofá.

- Aioria...- Falou Marin confusa, olhando para este e depois para a porta de sua casa que estava aberta. Se lembrou das lembranças que tivera em meio aos sonhos. Corou por debaixo da mascara vendo o olhar do leonino em si. Sua vontade era lhe dizer o que realmente sentia. Mas o medo era maior_.."Eu não posso.."_ – Aioria.. como ousa entrar aqui? Eu podia estar descomposta ou sem mascara! – Falou em um tom acusador.

- Me desculpe.- Disse a olhando – Eu bati várias vezes ninguém atendeu, fiquei preocupado. Quanto a te ver sem mascara eu já vi. – Falou simplesmente. – E não me arrependo de nada.

Marin parecia em choque, sentiu o rosto ficar mais quente, agradecendo por estar de mascara só assim ele não veria o quão ridícula ela estava sendo não admitindo de uma vez tudo.

- Você sabe das leis das amazonas... Não deveria – Mas esta foi interrompida pelo leonino que passava a mão nos cabelos.

- Leis ..leis.. Não me importo com elas. E sim sei as conseqüências delas.- Falou a olhando. – Só queria lhe dizer que não me arrependo do que aconteceu na outra noite. E não importa a sua decisão eu irei aceitá-la. – Disse sentindo um vazio o inundar. Desistir dela era desistir de tudo que acreditara e lutara todos aqueles anos. Mas deixaria a critério dela essa decisão.

- Aioria.. Porque fez aquilo? Você sabe das regras...Quando um homem vê o rosto de uma amazona ela só tem duas opções.. O matar ou..

- Amar este.. Eu sei. Sempre soube. E sempre quis correr o risco somente pra ver seu rosto nem que fosse uma única vez. Não estou obrigando a você sentir algo por mim. Apenas não agüento mais fingir que não sinto nada por você. Se você quiser lutar e..

- Eu não posso te matar..- Murmurou abaixando a cabeça. Nunca pensaria em tal coisa. Não com ele. Como mataria_.."O homem que eu amo.."_ Pensou sentindo depois de muito tempo a vista embaçarem pelas lagrimas que queriam a todo custo sair.

- Mas também não pode assumir o que sente..- Completou Aioria. – Não se preocupe, ninguém saberá de nada. E eu também não mais a importunarei Marin. Você já sabe o que sinto e o que estou disposto. E sabe onde me encontrar. – Falou saindo pela porta desta. Que continuou de cabeça baixa.

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)  
I think I dreamed you into life  
(Acho que sonhei com você toda minha vida)  
_**

– Marin? – Chamou ele quando ia fechar a porta já de costas para ela não vendo esta erguer o rosto e uma lagrima solitária descer pela mascara. – Eu te amei desde o primeiro momento...E ainda te amo. – Falou fechando a porta sentindo os olhos marejarem. Havia acabado. Pensou saindo da vila com passos pesados indo na direção das doze casas por onde passou sem cumprimentar ninguém e ignorando os olhares curiosos ou preocupados. Entrou no templo e foi tomar um banho precisava esquecer um pouco de tudo...

Marin continuou parada vendo a porta fechada até que caminhou em direção a janela por onde olhou o anoitecer. _"- Eu te amei desde o primeiro momento...E ainda te amo"_ Se lembrou da frase dele, e sentiu um aperto no peito. Estava negando não só a sua felicidade como a dele também. Tirou a mascara indo em direção do banheiro onde havia um espelho e se olhou neste. Por quanto tempo usara a mascara ou a redoma que construira ao seu redor? _"Aioria.."_ Pensou entrando na banheira que lá havia e tentando pensar, mas acabou chorando, chorando por tudo já vivido, sofrido e tudo que lhe fora renegado e o que renegara.

Secou-se e trocou de roupa vendo que já anoitecera, ouviu de longe o som de uma trovoada. _"Vai Chover.."_ concluiu. Mas o vazio estava em toda parte. Olhou ao redor para a casa que habitava desde que se tornara amazona_. "Uma vida solitária"_ Concluiu suspirando.Olhou para a mascara em sua mão. Caminhou até a porta colocando a mascara antes de sair.

Quando abriu esta sentiu o vento mais frio chegar, pelo visto não era uma chuva e sim tempestade. Deu os ombros e começou a caminhar, sabia onde iria, só não sabia o que iria dizer. Ela havia conseguido quebrar suas defesas quando a beijara_.."Não!"_ Sua mente lhe gritou, ela a quebrara a mais tempo_. "Quando o conhecera...se apaixonara.."_ E tinha agora certeza disso deu um sorriso melancólico.

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)  
I have been waiting all my life  
(Estive esperando toda minha vida)_**

Começou a subir as escadarias das doze casas imersa nos seus pensamentos quando viu Mú parado na frente do Templo conversando com Shaka e Aldebaran. Ambos pararam de falar ao notarem a presença da amazona.

- Boa noite..- Cumprimentou.

- Marin..Quanto tempo, nunca vem visitar os amigos. – Disse Aldebaran sorrindo.

- Andei um pouco ocupada desculpe..- Falou e depois dirigiu seu olhar a Mú. – EU posso passar? Eu queria...

- Vá em frente..- Disse Mú lhe sorrindo.

- Eu aviso através do cosmos que você irá passar pelas casas até leão Marin. – Falou Shaka fazendo Marin corar.

- Eu não ..- Tentou argumentar suspirando em seguida. – É melhor.. Eu ir antes que chova. – Disse passando por estes.

- Boa sorte! Quero ser o padrinho! – Berrou Aldebaran levando um olhar surpreso de Marin e Mú. – Oras.. Todo mundo sabe..- Falou balançando a mão. Marin logo passou pelo templo_.."Todo mundo sabe!"_ Será que era tão claro assim?

Passou pelas demais casas ignorando os olhares curiosos. Quando chegou na entrada do templo de leão parou olhando este. O que faria agora? Será que este estava irritado com ela? Respirou fundo entrando no templo que estava envolto em silencio. Pensou se ele tinha saído até que ouviu um barulho vindo dos fundos deste. Caminhou vendo ser um corredor e quando chegou ao fim desde viu que era uma grande sala. Olhou a estante desta e viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção.. Uma foto. Aproximou-se foi quando viu, era ela e Aioria pequenos um do lado do outro. _"Aioros."_ Pensou sorrindo lembrando que ele que tirara a foto alegando que os dois eram os novatos e mereciam algo pra recordar quando tudo acabasse. Pegou o porta-retrato passando a mão em cima da foto..

**_There's just no rhyme or reason  
(Não existe rima ou razão)  
Only this sense of completion  
(Apenas essa sensação de completude)  
_**

- Também sente saudade desse tempo? – Perguntou Aioria, vendo esta se assustar e o olhar, Sorriu . Ele estava no canto da sala sentado numa poltrona e vira esta entrar e olhar o porta-retrato. Nunca imaginara que ela fosse o procurar. E agora ela estava ali diante dele. – Não quis lhe assustar.

- Eu que tenho que me desculpar por entrar assim no seu templo e casa.- Falou Marin colocando de volta o porta-retrato na estante.

- Você sempre foi e sempre será bem vinda aqui Marin. Você sabe disso. Mas então ficamos quites, hoje também entrei na sua casa sem sua permissão. – Falou se levantando e caminhando até a janela que dava pros fundos do tempo de leão.

- Eu queria me desculpar por hoje à tarde. – Falou de cabeça baixa.

- Não me ofendi com seu comportamento Marin.

- Mas eu sim. – Falou. – Quando você foi embora... Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse lhe ver, e senti um vazio que sempre existiu, mas que agora havia ficado mais forte a cada dia.

- Marin..- Disse este a olhando e se aproximando desta.

- Eu..- Tentou dizer, mas o cavaleiro tocou sua mascara com delicadeza.

- Posso? – Perguntou vendo esta acenar confirmando, sentiu uma ansiedade o consumir enquanto tirava a mascara dela, vendo novamente aquele rosto que tanto o hipnotizara na noite passada. – Eu quero guardar essa imagem..- Falou vendo uma lagrima escorrer pela face dela e a secou com o polegar aproximando o rosto.

**_And in your eyes  
(E em seus olhos)  
I see the missing pieces  
(Eu vejo as partes perdidas)_**

**I'm searching for  
_(Que estou procurando)_  
_  
_**

– Eu te amo...- Sussurrou antes de colar os lábios nela.

Marin nada pode falar apenas sentir, sabia que era dele, sabia o que sentira quando este a beijara, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado por ele e delicadamente subiu as mãos pelo peito deste sentindo ele arfar até entrelaçá-las em seu pescoço. Ouviu um gemido abafado sair da boca dele quando acariciou sua nuca e sorriu em meio ao beijo. Mas logo ela mesma deixara escapar um gemido quando sentiu o cavaleiro aprofundar o beijo.

Lá fora uma tempestade caira, podia-se ouvir os trovões de dentro do templo, mas nada disso importava a estes. Só perceberam quando Marin sentiu sua perna bater no sofá desabando sobre esse sem para o beijo e o trazendo consigo. Este encerrou o beijo encostando sua testa na dela.

- Marin...

- Eu te amo..- Sussurrou Esta em resposta sentindo ele a abraçar mais e voltar a beijá-la. Marin se entregou as caricias e ao momento, sentia que deveria viver aquilo. Mas quando sentiu a mão dele a tocar por baixo de sua blusa acariciando sua cintura, sentiu seu corpo parar, e este percebeu isso se afastou.

- Desculpe eu não quis..- Se desculpou este corando um pouco e fechando os olhos tentando recuperar a calma e acalmar a respiração quando sentiu a mão dela acariciar seu rosto.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Falou acariciando o rosto deste. E lhe dando um beijo que logo foi correspondido. Sentiu as mãos dele entrarem novamente por sua blusa e fez o mesmo com a que ele usava sentindo ele arfar e pressionar mais seu corpo contra o dela. Foi quando ambos perceberam que estavam indo por um caminho que não haveria volta. Ele cessou o beijo e a olhou. Mas ele não precisou perguntar quando esta o abraçou sussurrando:

- Eu quero ser sua...- Sussurrou assustada com as próprias palavras e ousadia.

**_I think I've found my way home  
(Acho que achei o caminho para casa)_**

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou ele incerto, mas sentindo o desejo quase explodir dentro dele, desde sempre imaginara como seria beijá-la e tê-la em seus braços, a agora ali naquele momento tinha receio, medo, e ao mesmo tempo um desejo louco que dificultava seus pensamentos mais calmos e coerentes. A olhou vendo ela sorrir e confirmar. Sorriu de volta se levantando sob o olhar questionador dela. – Eu sempre quis lhe ter, mas não dessa forma. – Disse suave se abaixando e a tomando nos braços. E andando com esta até uma porta que entrou num ambiente totalmente escuro a deixando no chão enquanto fechava a porta.

– Bem vinda aos seus novos aposentos. – Falou brincando abrindo as cortinas que deixavam ver através da janela o temporal que assolava o santuário e os raios que iluminavam o quarto. Aproximou dela lentamente A enlaçando pela cintura. Sentindo esta um pouco tensa. – Se você quiser parar é só falar Marin, mas quero que saiba que realmente quero fazer amor com você. – Disse a olhando vendo o rosto se tornar rosado e sorriu. – Fica linda corada. – Falou antes de a beijar.

**_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
(Sei que pode parecer um tanto louco)  
But I believe  
(Mas acredito)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_**

Logo tentava levantar a blusa desta precisava sentir sua pele, precisa dela. Mas essa se afastou dando um sorriso tímido. Enquanto se virava de costas pro cavaleiro e se despia. Ficou parado olhando a cena até que resolveu fazer o mesmo consigo, quando acabara e olhou para frente viu Marin. Parada o olhado com o rosto vermelho, e com os braços na frente do corpo, como tentando cobrir os seios. Olhou com atenção para esta, reparando em como nem nos seus sonhos, porque sim sonhava com ela a imaginou de tal forma, Tentou se acalmar ao Maximo, mas não conseguiu quando viu estava beijando ela de forma forte, com uma sofreguidão como se a vida de ambos, sim ambos, pois esta retribuía as caricias e beijos com a mesma intensidade. Logo ambos jaziam na cama abraçados, entrelaçados.

**_I think I dreamed you into life  
(Acho que sonhei com você em minha vida)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)  
I have been waiting all my life  
(Estive esperando toda minha vida)_**

Caricias, beijos e sussurros era o que os resumia em tal momento, não tinham pressa e Aioria mesmo ouvindo seu nome ser sussurrado por Marin cerrava os punhos buscando controle, tentando ir com calma. Tentando se esquecer do tempo, apenas tentando fazer tal momento se eternizar na mente de ambos.

Sabia que ele se controlava por ela, apenas por ela. E Marin se sentia completa por isso. Por ver nos olhos dele ou em seus gestos e sussurros o quando a amava. Nunca experimentara o que era estar nos braços de um homem, Mas sabia que agora não conseguia se imaginar sem estar nos braços dele, sem ser dele.

- Eu te amo..- Sussurrou no mesmo instante que um trovão era ouvido com muita intensidade e também no mesmo momento que este se tornava parte do corpo de Marin. Abafou o som de surpresa que saira da boca dela com um beijo. Tentava se acalmar e acalmar ela. A acariciando sem se mover. E Marin soube naquele momento que era dele, E que nada mudaria isso, nem ninguém. Pertenciam um ao outro.

**_A thousand angels dancing around you  
(Mil anjos dançando a sua volta)_**

- Eu te amo..- Falou entregue a ele, sentindo ele começar a se mover pronunciando entre gemidos o nome dela. O abraçou com força vivendo sensações que nunca pensou em sentir. Se agarrou com força no ombro deste ao sentir uma sensação forte, como se fosse cair a qualquer momento. Arqueou o corpo embaixo do deste.

- Aioria! – Gritou entregue e sentindo como se uma corrente elétrica passa-se por seu corpo.

- Marin!- Falou no mesmo instante sentindo as mesmas sensações se abraçando com força a ela, como se tivesse medo que esta fugisse. Sentiu as forças se esvaírem e desabou o corpo sobre o dela, tentando acalmar o coração e a respiração enquanto sentia as mãos dela acariciarem suas costas. Rolou para o lado a puxando contra o peito, sentindo o coração dela bater da mesma forma que o dele. - Espero que não fuga de mim. Porque não irei suportar mais nenhuma noite sem você. – Disse respirando fundo ouvindo uma risada abafada dela e a olhando encontrando seu rosto corado e um sorriso encantador brincando nos lábios dela.

- Nunca faria isso. Sou sua. – Disse com suavidade depositando um singelo beijo nos lábios dele. Depois deitando sua cabeça no peito dele e fechando os olhos. Sentindo este lhe beijar os cabelos e a abraçar com força.

**_I am complete now that I've found you  
(Estou completo agora que a encontrei)_**

Lá fora a tempestade passara, e a noite avançava em um silencio quebrado apenas pelo barulho do vento que balançava as folhas. E dentro do aposento pelas respirações calmas de duas constelações que acharam seu destino. E que enfim puderam Sonhar juntos e vivenciar as sensações plenas que o amor deles transmitiam.

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)  
I have been waiting all my life  
(Estive esperando toda minha vida)_**

__

_**N/A: **Mais uma song criada numa noite de insônia. Sabe quando o sono não vem? Quando você lê, joga, ouve musica e nada? Pois bem daí surgiu a song. Com o casal fofo eu diria do anime: Marin e Aioria... Quem viu o anime sabe algumas vezes os "olhares" que eles trocavam era tudo! O que mais me decepcionou nos CAV. Foi não ver nada além de olhares entre os personagens. Nisso inuyasha é melhor hi hi hi._

_Como podem reparar teve uma parte meio Caliente? Talvez. Foi minha primeira tentativa de fazer um quase Hentai... Tenho que treinar mais pra escrever um descente um dia rsrs._

_Bem é isso.. espero que tenham gostado._

_Façam uma autora feliz... deixem um **comentário!****  
**_

15


End file.
